


Choices

by sterlynsilverrose



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear learns for the first time about Valentine's Day, and decides to give his special someone something that he knows they want but would never ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalJellyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalJellyfish/gifts).



“What a beautiful day!” Clear smiled, as he stepped onto the roof leading to the Junk Shop Heibon. Shutting his eyes tightly, he tipped his head back taking a slow breath before placing his gas mask over his face. Even though there was no reason for him to wear it anymore, old habits die hard. 

Pushing off the roof, Clear hopped from building to building, hands in his oversized pockets as he hummed. Below he could hear snippets and bits of conversations as he bounced from roof to roof pausing on the roof next to Heibon. The tell tale ring of the door across the way had Clear pausing as he saw the three children that were sometimes there causing trouble exit screaming as Aoba chased them out. 

“Masssssterrrr!” Clear pushed off the building, but in his haste to greet Aoba, his foot slipped and once again he tumbled face first into the pavement. Aoba stood stock still, eyes wide as he stared at Clear. First his features clouded with confusion, then shock, before he sighed and rubbed at his forehead with the palm of his hand. 

Clear slowly stood up, and Aoba narrowed his eyes reaching out to push his pointer finger into the taller male’s chest, “I’ve told you several times to come visit normally!” 

Rubbing the back of his head, Clear grinned. Even though Aoba couldn’t see it, he could definitely hear it in his voice, “I am visiting normally. It’s faster that way.” 

Rolling his eyes Aoba turned and headed back into the shop, bumping the door with his hip in silent invitation for Clear to follow him. Inside the shop, it was almost too stuffy to keep his mask on, but instead of taking it off, Clear just adjusted it and moved inside behind Aoba. This time a woman he didn’t recognize stood there. 

“Oh? Aoba who is this?” 

The elder woman turned, adjusting her glasses as she peered at Clear. Giving a small wave to the woman, Clear moved and perched himself on Aoba’s desk, kicking his feet. It wasn’t five seconds later that Aoba was pushing him off the desk, “This is Clear. He helped when Granny went missing.” 

“Oh?! So you’re one of Aoba’s friends? It’s nice to meet you, I’m Yoshie!”

“It’s nice to meet you I’m-Ehhh?!” 

The woman grabbed his hands and held them between hers as she smiled over the rims of her glasses. Clear shifted as he noticed Aoba trying to hide a smirk behind his hand. “Masterrrr!” 

“Yoshie-san is a very important partner for Heibon, Clear.” Aoba informed him, obviously amused as Clear tried to pull his hands away from the handsy older woman.   
“Aoba, you should remember to grab the package for Yoshie-san.” Ren spoke up as he poked out his head from Aoba’s bag. Clear seeing his opportunity to move away gently pulled back and reached into the bag, pulling out Ren. 

“Ren-san!” 

“Hello Clear.” Ren wiggled in his arms, finally stilling when he realized that Clear had no intentions of letting him go. Yoshie watched him, and Clear just looked down at Ren brushing his hand through the other’s furr. 

“So fluffy!” 

_Please endure this Ren-san._

“Clear let me go…” Ren wiggled once again, but Clear continued to hold onto him stroking his furr. Yoshie finally turned her attention back to Aoba as she moved closer to him. 

“Listen Aoba, I was wondering if you had anything planned for Valentine’s Day?” 

Aoba blinked a few times, and Clear half listened as the other regarded the elder woman, “Haa? Why do you ask?” 

“Because Valentine’s day is tomorrow of course!” Yoshie gushed as she leaned forward. 

Clear turned back to Yoshie and Aoba, “Valentine’s Day? What’s that?”

Yoshie let out a gasp as she turned, her hands on her cheeks, “Oh my! Have you never celebrated Valentines Day, Clear-chan?” 

Aoba stared hard at him as Clear turned back to look at him. Lowering his head, and rubbing at the back of it, Clear shrugged his shoulders. Aoba continued to stare for a moment before flinching as Yoshie squealed. “Uh, Master?” 

Moving to take Ren from Clear, Aoba set his all mate down as he turned back to Clear, “It’s a day that you spend time with the most important person to you. You do something to show you truly care about that person.” 

“Oh! So do you have someone to spend the day with, Master?” 

Yoshie grinned as she turned towards Aoba, whose cheeks colored quickly as he reached out smacking Clear on the shoulder. “Ouch! Master!” 

Aoba scoffed, “Even if I did have a special someone, I wouldn’t tell anyone!”   
Yoshie squealed, “Aoba-chan! So there is someone!” 

Aoba turned to give a small glare to Clear, who held up his hands. It was probably time to go anyway. It seemed like the woman was going to pester Aoba, “I have a lot to plan out. I’ll see you later Master!” 

Before Aoba or Yoshie could protest or ask for clarification the other quickly stepped outside of Heibon. Leaning against the door for a moment, Clear sighed as he looked up at the blue sky. “The person most important to you.” 

\----

_A low whistle._

_“Master really did a bit of damage here.”_

_Clear stood to the back of the rubble that was once the Oval Tower. A powerful building that had been Toue’s stronghold was reduced to concrete, steel, rebar, and ash. A small smile slipped onto his face as he let his gloved hand play along the handle of his umbrella as he hummed to himself._

_A loud groan from one of the support beams sounded as it slowly swung in the wind, detached, and fell to the ground. The rubble around it shifted and Clear took a step back, his hand gripping the umbrella a little tighter. Shielding his eyes still hidden behind the gas mask, he peered upward. “Is that the last one?”_

_No answer._

_As he turned to go, Clear heard a soft noise behind him. Pausing, he tipped his head to the side, “Hmm? Helloooo??”_

_Another soft scratching noise came from the rubble, so Clear peered upward cautiously before finally taking a few steps forward into the outer walls of the mangled tower. Nearly stumbling, Clear hopped a few paces, slowly folding up his umbrella as he moved around a partial standing wall. “Hello??”_

_Hearing a gurgling gasp, Clear moved cautiously peering from the side of the wall as he noticed someone under a partial piece of wall. Taking a breath, Clear stared at the young man whose face was as pale as a sheet, hair plastered to his face. The sound of rattling breaths came from the young male on the ground. Taking a step towards him, Clear knelt next to the other, “Wow, I’m surprised you lived.”_

_Should he help? The question was in his mind for all of a second before he watched the dark haired man silently. The young man watched him back, eyes barely caring a spark of life to them. He had already accepted his fate it seemed, but instead of getting up, Clear stood up and pushed the plaster and wall pieces off of him._

_Stooping down to pick up the unknown young man, “Hold onto me. I’ll make sure to get you help!”_

_“Oof! You’re surprisingly light.” Clear stumbled as he cradled the young man to his chest. The young man only raised his arm draping it slowly over Clear’s shoulder in a silent answer to his first request._

_“Don’t worry, you’re going to be okay.”_

\----

“Clear?” 

With a start, Clear turned towards the voice behind him. “Ah, Koujaku-san!” 

Koujaku smiled, as he stood to the side of the street, a small sign up and a line of customers to his right. Clear paused in mid stride, his gloved hand coming up to touch the top of the gas mask in almost a salute. “Business is good today, isn’t it?” 

“Yes, it’s a little busier today because tomorrow is Valentine’s Day. Everyone wants a cut or a trim to help set the mood.” Koujaku chuckled, stepping in front of his sign. Beni who had been on top of the sign until then flapped up and perched on Koujaku’s shoulder. 

“Master and Yoshie-san were talking about Valentine’s Day.” Clear affirmed as he tapped the toe of his white boot on the ground, shifting in place as he thought back to the conversation. Koujaku grinned slightly as he shook his head his cheeks reddend. 

“Ah! Are you thinking about your special someone Koujaku-san?” Clear asked as he noticed the other falling a little quieter. He didn’t know the other well enough to honestly be able to talk with him about personal matters, but when he blushed it was easy to figure out what he was probably thinking about. 

Or so Clear thought. 

“He’s thinking about Aoba.” Beni offered. Koujaku’s face flared red as his hand went up to cover Beni’s beak. 

“After all they hav-” Beni made a sound as his beak was held together. Koujaku smiled, though the irritation made it a little tighter. If there was one thing that Clear was good at besides the features he had been given for combat, it was watching the humans around him for certain signals. 

“Ah! Congratulations Koujaku-san! I wish you both the best!” Clear reached out grabbing Koujaku’s free hand in both of his. Koujaku blinked and looked at Clear for a moment, a small grin melting onto his face. 

“Thanks.” 

Beni flapped his wings a few times before Koujaku finally released his fingers from around his tiny beak. Nipping at Koujaku’s fingers, Beni growled, “He’s all embarrassed until we get home and then it’s-” 

“Speaking of, I need to figure out something to get for Aoba.” Koujaku cut off Beni, who pecked at the collar of his shirt. 

“I was talking!” Beni grouched. 

Koujaku chuckled and shook his head as the small bird pecked at the collar of his clothing. Clear watched for a moment as he thought about the other getting Aoba something. “Is it important you get something for the person you like on Valentine’s Day?” 

“You don’t have to. There are other things you can do for them to show you care.” Koujaku smiled as Beni finally calmed down, nibbling at his feathers as his owner continued to talk. 

“Koujaku-san! I have to get somewhere soon.” One of the people in line yelled, snapping Koujaku’s attention back to his customers.

“Oh! Sorry, I was just finishing up with my friend here. Don’t worry I couldn’t forget a beautiful woman like you.” Turning on the charm, Koujaku flattered the customer who had spoken out of turn. The other could wrap people around his fingers easily, and that made Clear shiver for some reason. 

Looking back to Clear, Koujaku nodded, “Just do whatever you want for them from the heart.” 

“Yes Sir!” Clear called after Koujaku. However, after a moment a foreign weight settled onto his shoulder making Clear pause once again. 

“If you want to have my opinion, I think romance is also a part of that. Don’t deny yourself the chance to romance your lover.” Beni spoke and Clear turned his head to get the bird in his peripheral. 

“You think so?” Clear asked. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t know what sex was. He had been programmed with the facts he needed. Even as a machine he could still become aroused and fool around if he wanted to. However, he had never really had those urges.

“I know so! Koujaku may deny that, but romance in that way is just as important as anything material.” With those last words the small bird took off and again sat himself down on Koujaku’s sign. 

With his head swimming from all of the thoughts shoved into it, Clear started on his way once more. 

\----

After several moments of walking, he had finally cleared his head enough to make sure that he didn’t get injured trying to jump on the rooftops. His steps were a little quicker as he sprung roof to roof watching the streets below him as he passed people over head. 

Something about traveling this way was more freeing, but the knowledge that this too separated him from humans too always nagged at the back of his mind somewhat. Finally he reached the end of the district and dropped back down to walk the rest of the way. 

It wasn’t long before he found himself in front of his home that he had shared with his grandfather. Grabbing the handle to the door and twisting, Clear poked his head in. Sitting at the table was someone he had become used to having in the house, but not at the table where he was currently sitting. 

“Sei-san! You are supposed to be resting. The doctor said that you shouldn’t be out of bed for at least three more weeks.” Moving inside and shutting the door, Clear flailed slightly in the doorway as Sei turned to him with a small smile. 

“Welcome home Clear.” 

“Ah...I’m- I’m home!” Clear answered, rubbing at the back of his head sheepishly. He wasn’t used to anyone being there to greet him. At least not since his grandfather had died. Having Sei around was almost a breath of fresh air, almost. 

Moving to the small table, Clear settled down at the table across from Sei. The other watched Clear with a small patient smile on his lips as he rested his hands on the table. “You can take off your mask if you want Clear.” 

“I’m okay. My grandfather told me that I shouldn’t take off my mask for any reason. I’m not normal,” Affirmed Clear quietly as he scratched along where the mask met his face. Sei watched him for a few more moments, before looking down at his own hands. His skin was pale, but not nearly as deathly white as it had been the day that Clear had found him, that thought alone was enough to make Clear puff out his chest proudly. 

He had done a good thing by saving Sei. 

“Where did you go earlier?” Sei asked, his eyes not looking up at the mask, but instead his fingers brushing along the top of the old wooden table. 

“I went to see Master at Heibon.” 

Sei’s body tensed, his fingers pressing just a little harder into the top of the table. His eyes slid shut as he let out a slow sigh. It was always like this, Clear watched Sei who seemed to be slowly and steadily getting better change just a bit when Aoba was mentioned. “I see, how is he doing?” 

“Well. Apparently there is this event called Valentines Day tommorrow and Yoshie-san, who is a really handsy lady, was asking what his plans were,” Clear recounted with a shiver. A small wistful smile spread over his lips as Sei looked back up at Clear through his gas mask. 

“Sounds like it was fun.” 

“It was nice hearing something new. I never really had a grasp about Valentine’s Day. Maybe my grandfather didn’t want me to look for someone special.” Clear reasoned as he leaned back in his chair. His grandfather hadn’t wanted him to be found, he hadn’t wanted him to be hurt, so now that he had been going out into the world he was discovering new things every day. 

Sei listened quietly as Clear hummed and shook his head slowly, “Apparently it is a day for people to do something nice for the ones they care about. Beni said that it was a day for physical romance too.” 

At that Sei couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh? Who is Beni?” 

“He’s Koujaku-san’s all mate. He’s very knowledgable about these things, or so I was told.” Clear clarified for the other as he leaned back in his chair just a little bit more to where two of his legs came off the floor. 

“Koujaku as in Aoba’s childhood friend?” Sei asked. 

“Yes! Apparently he was thinking about doing something special for Aoba tomorrow. Valentine’s a day to give people something they wouldn’t normally get, or ask for themselves.” Clear continued to think about the different definitions that had been presented to him. 

“What would you want if you had someone special?” Sei asked quietly as his fingers started to once again play along the wood finish of the table. 

“I wouldn’t know. I guess just someone that wouldn’t be afraid of me.” Clear sighed as he sat his chair up, as he did so Sei jerked his hand back slightly with a wince. 

“Sei-san?” 

Sei held up his finger and smiled apologetically, “I have a splinter, it’s nothing serious.” 

Reaching over, Clear gently grabbed the offered hand and leaned forward. Even with the mask on he could see the tiny splinter amidst the small dot of blood that had pooled to the surface. Standing up, he let go of Sei’s hand and moved to rummage through the drawer in the kitchen. Moving back he gently plucked at the splinter, removing it on the second time. 

“Thank you Clear.” Sei murmured as he reached up resting his hand on Clear’s head. 

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Clear leaned into the other’s hand for a moment before standing back up and moving towards his seat. “You’re welcome! I want to take care of you Sei-san. You are very important to me.” 

“Am I?” Sei chuckled as he smiled. It was easy for Clear to see the resemblance the other had to Aoba sometimes. But more often than not where Aoba seemed to be a strength to be reckoned with, Sei seemed to be a more silent strength unbending in his kindness. 

“You accept me and you’ve stayed with me even after you could leave. You could be with Tae-san and Aoba right now if you really wanted to.” 

Sei again was a strength all of his own, but he would bend slightly when faced with the mention of his younger twin brother. Clear had already asked several times why Sei hadn’t wanted to reveal himself, but even up until then he had never received an answer from the other. 

“I like it here Clear, I like being with you. Also, I think I’m a little nervous about showing myself to them after all this time. I need to reach out to Tae-san, but I’m not sure how she will take it,” Sei admitted as he relaxed back into his chair. His complexion was getting a little paler. 

“Sei-san you can stay as long as you want to, I also think Master and Tae-san would love to see you.” Clear nudged softly .

“You are very kind Clear.” 

Without warning Sei started to cough, and Clear quickly stood up, “Sei-san! You should probably rest. I noticed your complexion got a little paler, please rest.” 

Holding up his hand, Sei took in a few breaths before nodding, “You’re right. I should go back and rest. Can you help me upstairs?” 

Not stopping to think about the other’s reaction, Clear moved over scooping up Sei into his arms. Unlike Aoba who would have flailed and squawked at him, Sei tensed for a few seconds and then wrapped his arms around Clear’s shoulders accepting the help. With that, Clear moved up the stairs moving to place Sei on the bed. “Here you go!” 

A smile light up Sei’s features as he settled into the blankets. “Thanks.” 

Before he could pull away, Clear felt a hand on his elbow. Looking to Sei, the other seemed to contemplate saying something before his lips parted, “Clear, what if I told you that I really wanted to see your face? Would you let me?” 

Half supporting himself on the bed, Clear’s hand nearly slipped out from under him in shock. This had been the first time that Sei had been so forward with him. The other hardly ever asked for something, and if Clear had been in possession of a heart, it would have pinched and fled into the pit of his stomach. “Sei-san?” 

“If you want someone to accept you for who you are, I want to be that person for you.”

It was weird to think he didn’t have a heart. After all, right now Clear was definitely feeling a shortness of breath and butterflies in his stomach. They banged around and threatened to try and escape through his mouth and into the mask. He felt very nervous as Sei’s hand started to slide up the crux of his elbow and up his forearm. 

The weight of the hand on his arm, slowly sliding up made something drop into the pit of his stomach and he wobbled and sat on the bed finally as Sei’s hand made it up to his shoulder and neck. When it reached the side of his face, Sei smiled reassuringly up at him through the mask. “It’s okay, if you don’t want me to I won’t be mad.” 

The power to say no had been taken away by Sei requesting something from him. He couldn’t say no to the one request that had been given to him, could he? No, they had made a lot of progress and he wanted to do at least something for Sei as well. “I’ll take off my mask, but I look weird, so please…” 

_Don’t reject me._

It was a silent plea as he reached up with both of his hands to remove the mask. 

The air always felt refreshing after first taking the hot gas mask off his face. Letting out a breath, Clear couldn’t help but enjoy not having his face inside the mask. He was used to it, but he also enjoyed when he was alone and could shed the mask and just relax. Clear shut his eyes as he brushed his bangs off his face and sighed. 

When he was met with silence and then a sharp intake of breath, Clear finally opened his eyes. “I’m sorry Sei-san I’ll-” 

Before he could finish, Sei placed two fingers atop his lips, “Stop. Don’t speak.” 

Clear felt a jolt down his back, making him sit a little taller. When Sei was sure the other wouldn’t say anything, he pulled back as he stared at Clear for a moment. Clear huffed and shifted more onto the bed, his eyes looking up at the ceiling instead of at Sei. His body was tense and it felt as if he would faint from the silence in between them. 

“How could you ever say you looked different or weird? You’re beautiful.” Sei whispered as he reached forward dragging the other into his arms and hugging him to his smaller chest. Clear finally relaxed as he turned his face into Sei’s shoulders his arms wrapping around the other’s fragile body. 

Sei quietly carded his hand through the other’s hair as he leaned back on the bed to rest. Shifting with Sei, Clear sighed and cuddled against his side, careful not to lie on the other at all. “You’re perfect Clear. Don’t forget that. You have a normal, human face.” 

“But I’m not a human…” Clear whispered quietly. 

“I know.” Answered Sei as he sighed, pressing his cheek to the top of the larger man’s head. It felt like ages to Clear as Sei continued to hold him close and brush a hand through his hair. But, finally the other’s movement’s slowed and stopped as he fell asleep. Careful not to wake the other, Clear moved away from Sei grabbing his mask. 

Moving down the steps and out the door, Clear slid back on his mask as he shut the door behind him. Looking over his shoulder at the house nearly overrun by materials, before he turned around heading to town silently. 

\----

_How are you feeling today?_

_Clear poked his head around the corner and into his own room. Sei laid there still on the bed, eyes on the ceiling and bandaged up tightly. He had done the best he could with what knowledge he had been given of the human body, all he could do was hope the other would make it though._

_Stepping into the room after announcing himself, his charge turned his glassy eyes towards him. Clear paused at the right side of the bed, waiting for a reaction, for anything. But, instead of a reaction, the young man just sighed, turned his head back straight and let his eyes slide shut._

_“I will come back with food a little later, for right now you’re right, you should rest.” Clear spoke for the other’s actions as he turned around and moved back down the stairs._

_He didn’t see the others eyes open as he turned to watch his pale haired rescuer exit the room and move down the stairs._

\----

“It has been a while since you’ve come here.” Tae sat at the table across from Clear, eyeing the young man warily. Clear had put back on the mask before approaching the house. Even if Sei was willing to accept him, that didn’t mean that everyone would act the same way. Tae continued to sit across from him, a small frown on her lips. 

“It has! I guess I should stop by more often.” Clear leaned back, his eyes on everything but Tae. How was he supposed to do this? A sigh was all he heard in return before the pink haired elder stood up slowly and moved towards the stove. 

“Tae-san?” 

“Are you hungry? It’ll be a while before Aoba gets back.” Making herself busy, Clear let out a slow breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. 

“Actually, Tae-san. There is something I wanted to talk to you about.” 

The older woman gave a noncommittal grunt as she continued to make herself busy at the stove beside the sink. Clear tapped his foot on the ground as he watched the woman’s small back go to and from as she started to make the dumplings she had made once before. The sweet smell and memory were enough to make Clear’s mouth start to water. 

“What is it? At this rate, I’ll be dead before you come out with it.” Tae admonished as she turned pointing a spoon at Clear. 

Holding his hands up, the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself, “I found Sei-san after the collapse of the Oval Tower and he says that he is Master’s twin brother.” 

Tae nearly dropped the spoon she had been holding. “Excuse me?” 

Clear took a breath, “I found Sei-san. He’s been resting at my house, and he looks like Aoba-san. He said he is Aoba-san’s brother.” 

Tae turned around to the stove and continued to cook for several long minutes. Honestly, Clear had been expecting a different reaction, but the hiss of the oil as she finished making the dumplings. After she had finished and cleared up the kitchen she placed the dumplings into a basket and tucked it at the crux of her arm. Clear stared at her, and she stared back eyes narrowed on him. 

“Yes?” Clear couldn’t help but break the uncomfortable silence. 

“I want to see him.” Tae ordered as she turned to the door. 

Blinking a few more times, Clear followed Tae to the entryway of the house and outside. Turning around Tae shut and locked the door, as she handed the basket to Clear, “I need to be back soon for dinner, but if what you’re saying is true, I need to see him with my own eyes.” 

Instead of taking her the normal route, which would have been bad for an older person, Clear walked with her down the streets of the districts. Several people called out to her, and Tae would nod or lift a hand to them. Clear couldn’t help but smile, “Though you seem intimidating, Tae-san is loved by lots of people.” 

Tae guffawed and looked up to the tall man beside her, “On this island we must take care of our own, that’s all.” 

Even hearing that, Clear couldn’t help but carry a big grin as they reached the outskirts of the city. After about fifteen more minutes of walking, Clear finally invited Tae into the first floor of his home. Hearing the door open, Sei moved down the stairs slowly, hand on the wall.

“Clear?” 

Clear turned setting down the basket of dumplings as he heard the other pause and Tae’s sharp breath. Turning to look at Sei, the other had paled significantly and was leaning back against the wall. Without a pause, Clear moved over gently guiding Sei down the rest of the stairs and to the table. 

Tae moved forward, to Sei’s other side as she reached out and pressed her hand to his forehead. Looking up at Clear, Tae narrowed her eyes as she stood back up, “Has he seen a proper doctor since you found him?”

“No.” Clear responded as he reached out to touch Sei’s hand, which he had clenched at the hem of his own shirt. The hand relaxed enough for him to know the other was going to be okay. This was what he had wanted, right? 

“I’ll give him a check up.” Tae announced as she stood back up and moved to take out her coil. She narrowed her eyes and punched a number into it. As the coil started to ring, she looked to Clear and then back down to Sei. 

“I’m going to kick you out for now so I can have some time to check over Sei. Come back in an hour. That should give us plenty of time to talk.” Turning to Clear, the other narrowed her eyes at him and then she nodded her head to the door. 

“Go on.” Clear looked down at Sei, who looked up at him and nodded as well. 

“Okay, I’ll be back in an hour.” Clear sighed as he turned and moved towards the door. Part of him was happy he had done this, but the other part of him was worried. Springing up onto the roof with a sigh he slowly wandered around aimlessly.

\-----

_”I guess it might be a little weird for you to wake up here and not know who is taking care of you. I’m Clear.”_

_After the first week and a half, Clear had finally brought a chair upstairs. Of course his room was littered with bottles, glasses, marbles and the mirror with his black cloth hanging over it. The bed was still small, but he had a hard time trying to find a place beside it for the chair._

_The young man lying on the bed, opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling again._

_“I brought you some food again, I hope you’ll eat more of it this time.” Clear nudged the tray over towards the edge of the bed. He watched for some reaction, for something from the other, but again the other just laid there. Taking a deep breath, Clear leaned back in his chair, shutting his eyes for a moment._

_“Where...Am I?” The gravelly voice beside him caused Clear to tense and fall over taking the chair with him._

_“Waaaah!” Clear sat up and looked towards the bed, rubbing his hip._

_Sitting up on his knees, Clear peeked over the top of the bed towards Sei. The other turned his head blinking owlishly as he watched the other on the floor. “Are you okay?”_

_“Ah! You can talk! I’m okay, I can’t believe you can talk!” Clear rested his chin on the bed.  
Sei gave Clear a small smile before he turned his eyes back up to the ceiling and shut them. Clear slowly stood up and righted the chair before sitting down once again. “You’re at my house. You’re safe.” _

_When his words were met with nothing, Clear settled himself down into the chair once again. Folding his arms over his chest, he leaned back in the chair quietly letting the other rest. He could be high strung when excited, but he also knew the stranger needed to rest._

_“Sei…” The stranger answered into the silent._

_“Huh?” Clear opened his eyes to stare at the young man._

_“My name is Sei.”_

\-----

Clear sat on the edge of the building as the sun started to go down. He probably could have gone home, but he was enjoying the way the air turned from being full of energy to a more crisp and groggy air. The hues of the sun set were always painted in darker hues of dark blue and black and vanishing pastels of pink and orange. Leaning back he tipped his head up to watch the first telltale light of the stars. 

Soon they would be covered by clouds, remaining smog, and lights, but for now Clear could just make out the small twinkling lights in the sky. 

“Clear? Is that you up there?” 

Sitting up and looking down between his legs, Clear noticed Koujaku once more that day. Hopping down from the roof and onto the street, Clear bowed his head, “Koujaku-san! Are you done for the day?” 

Koujaku looked up at the high roofs and back towards Clear. With a silent shrug of a question he had probably answered in the back of his mind, Koujaku smiled and nodded, “Yes. I was just about to go home. Apparently Tae san was called out so Aoba and I were going to go back to my house and have dinner.” 

“Uwaahhh that sounds nice!” Clear bounced on the tips of his toes as his own stomach gurgled. It wasn’t that he _had_ to eat, but he could. He could taste things and enjoy meals just like everyone else. Koujaku chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I’d invite you but it’s going to be quick so that I can plan something for Aoba and I tommorrow for Valentine’s Day. He always goes to sleep first, and I can usually sneak out and get something done if I need to.” Koujaku explained as Clear looked around the street. Most people were moving home for the evening before the Ribz and the Rhyme people came out. No one wanted the trouble the night life on the island could provide. Clear felt a shiver run down his spine as he tugged the coat as close as he could with his hands shoved into the large pockets. 

“I need to go home too. I have a guest!” Clear informed him. The uneasiness that he had sensed from Koujaku seemed to evaporate even more as he grinned. 

“So that’s how it is.” 

Clear nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. Today he had told Tae about Sei, but maybe, just maybe he could tell Koujaku too. Maybe the other would have an idea about how to bring it up to Aoba. 

“Well I better be going before Aoba comes looking for me.” Koujaku turned to continue on his path, but before he could Clear tugged on the sleeve of his robes. 

“Clear?” 

“I need your help. Valentine’s Day is about giving the people closest to you something they may not be able to get themselves, right?” Koujaku listened to Clear as the other gripped onto the fabric a little harder. 

Even with the mask on, Clear had a hard time trying to work on this. Tae had been one person, but Aoba and Koujaku were different from her. They obviously didn’t know as much as she did or Sei would have already been around Aoba and with the other. 

_How am I going to know if it’s impossible unless I ask…_

Koujaku waited patiently for him to speak. “When you and Master were both at the Oval Tower and it collapsed, I was playing by the rubble and I happened to find someone. It took a long time to figure out who he was but his name is Sei-san.” 

“Oh? This is your guest? You should bring him around.” Koujaku started to tease. Clear nodded and didn’t let go of Koujaku’s sleeve just yet. 

“There is something you should know about Sei-san. He was kept in that tower and experimented on by Toue.” Clear murmured as his eyes dropped along with his head. He didn’t want to see the look that Koujaku was fixing him with right now. He could tell that their time in Platinum Jail had left Koujaku and Aoba different in ways he didn’t understand. 

“I see. Who is this Sei really, Clear? You wouldn’t have brought him up for no reason.” Koujaku pressed gently. 

“Sei-san is Aoba’s older twin brother.” Clear admitted finally. 

Looking up at Koujaku for some sort of reaction. The other just stared at him, mouth hanging open as he stared. Dropping the fabric of Koujaku’s sleeve, Clear backed up and held both his hands up in surrender. 

“I told Tae-san about Sei-san and she insisted on seeing him today. She’s with him right now giving him a check up.” 

Koujaku stared at him for a few seconds, running his hand through his bangs as he stared back at Clear, “Aoba has a twin brother…” 

Clear nodded quietly. “Yes.” 

“You’re sure?” Koujaku stared hard at him, and Clear stood up a little taller as the other scrutinized him. Again, it was several moments before Koujaku sighed and dropped his hand to his side. 

“I’m very sure.” Clear shifted around as he continued to monitor Koujaku for a few more movements. 

“Aoba doesn’t know about him. At all.” 

“No, he doesn’t.” Clear confirmed. 

“How doesn’t he know about his brother?” Koujaku seemed to ask himself before he turned back to Clear. 

“Why bring this up now?” 

Clear flinched and thought about it. Why _was_ he bringing it up now? Was it because he wanted to help Master? No, this wasn’t to help out Aoba, not when the one that was hurting the most from this situation was the person staying in his home waiting for him to come back. 

“Because of Valentine’s Day. If I had never heard about it, then I probably would have let that person do it himself but, he’s important to me. I was told by Master you did things for others they may not ask for themselves on Valentine’s Day. I want Sei-san to be happy.” 

Koujaku paused for a second, and then nodded, “I get that. It’s the same for me when it comes to Aoba. Everyone else, comes next.” 

“So, I want to tell Aoba, but I want to do it because Sei deserves a family.” Clear murmurs as he scuffed his foot on the ground playing with his jacket as he waited for Koujaku to say something. The other seemed to be thinking so he didn’t want to press him. 

With another sigh Koujaku stood up and looked back over Clear’s shoulder, “If possible, I want this for Aoba too. He has a right to have his brother too.” 

Clear moved forward grabbing Koujaku’s hands, “Yes! I think it would be good for both of them! I think this is a good present for Valentine’s Day! Wahhh Koujaku-san does that mean you’ll help?” 

Put off by the sudden eagerness of the other Koujaku leaned back as he made a soft noise, “Woah, hey I’ll help!” 

“Okay! So how are we going to do this.” Giving up the other’s hands, Clear tapped on the front of the gas mask as he thought about how exactly they would pull this off. They couldn’t just present them to each other and hope things went okay. Could they? 

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll talk with Tae-san and get everything ready. I’ll get in contact with you tomorrow.” Koujaku nudged at Clear’s shoulder with a small smile. 

“I should probably get home, I’m sure that Sei-san has been waiting for me.” Clear waved to Koujaku and wandered down the street. The leader of Beni-Shigure waved after him, as he shook his head. 

“That’s certainly a different present than I was going to get for Aoba.” 

Moving down the street again, as Clear turned the corner he noticed an older woman standing beside a well light shop. On one of her arms was a large basket with two open ends. In the basket nestled on a blanket was several different long stemmed roses. A couple ahead of him stopped, the man paying the woman picked up a flower and handed it to the woman beside him before moving on. 

The old peddler turned towards him with a smile, “Would you like to buy a flower?” 

Clear rubbed the back of his head, “I don’t have any money with me.” 

Normally he would have had something to trade, or even something his grandfather had left for him, but Tae-san had seemed very adamant that he leave right then. So, he had left without stopping to grab anything. 

“Oh, it’s all right dear. How about I make you a deal? You come back later and pay me and I’ll give you the flower right now?” The old woman smiled gently as she reached into her basket. 

“Really?! I can take one with me?” Clear stepped closer taking a look at the flowers left in the elder woman’s basket. There were more red roses than there were pink, yellow, and at the very bottom there was a single white rose. Reaching down, Clear plucked it out of the basket making sure not to disturb the other flowers around it. 

“This one.” 

The elder woman smiled, “That’s a great choice.” 

“I promise, I’ll come back and pay you for this.” With a bounce in his step, Clear waved with his free hand and turned around, minding the rose in his possession as he continued back towards his own home. 

\-----

_”Everything is over.”_

_Clear looked up from where he was tinkering with a few bottles by the window. Sei stared up at the ceiling as he spoke softly. If he hadn’t of gotten used to hearing the other’s voice, then Clear probably would have thought he made it up. But as the weeks went on and Sei got a little bit stronger, he had started to talk._

_“Sei-san?”_

_Sei turned to look at Clear as he slowly sat up in bed, wincing as he did so. The prominent bruising on his face had long since cleared up, now it was only the other’s bones and body that needed to follow suit. Clear turned, his hands outstretched towards the other as he watched Sei sway slightly. “Be careful Sei-san! You still get dizzy really easily.”_

_Sei gingerly touched his fingertips against his temple as he took a breath. “I should have died. Everything is on and Aoba is safe, but I’m still here.”_

_“Master?”_

_“Yes, Aoba is my twin brother, though he doesn’t know about me. We were separated a long time ago.” Sei clarified as he leaned back against the wall._

_Clear could see the resemblance, and he had been wondering about the fact that Toue had been after Aoba at one point. With the destruction of the Oval Tower, there were more questions than answers left for everyone, but Sei seemed to have his own questions as well._

_“I was so tired, I’m still tired.” Even though Clear had heard the words, they were whispered so softly that they were probably not meant for his ears at all._  
\-----

As Clear approached his home, Tae-san was just exiting the door. She let out a long sigh, her eyes on the ground as she shook her head. Clear moved up as her eyes moved up to him and she stood up a little straighter. “Sei is upstairs resting again. I gave him some medicine that should help him start to get a little more energy as well as deal with the headaches that have started popping up.” 

Nodding at each phrase eagerly, Clear lapped up her words, intent on doing whatever she said. After all it was for Sei’s sake to make sure he got better. That was something that Clear had been hoping for since he had picked up the other weeks ago. 

Moving down towards the pathway Tae paused in her step, “He should be okay to start getting out on short walks. Nothing strenuous yet. I’m surprised he was able to live with everything that Toue put him through.” 

“Yes ma’am!” Clear saluted the elder pink haired woman as she continued to walk away. Even so, Clear followed after her in case she had something else to say. 

“You’ve taken good care of him, and if he continues to recover that’s because he wants to try and live. To tell yourself it would be better to die is something that works hard against you.” Tae explained as Clear walked with her past the heap of metal and junk that obscured the house from view. Looking up at Clear she stopped and turned to face him reaching out for his arm. 

“Take care of him. I may not have raised him, but Aoba is important to me and I feel the same way about him.” Clear nodded pressing his fingers over the small hand on his arm. 

“Koujaku will take care of Aoba, and I’ll take care of Sei. I promise Tae-san!” Tae watched him for several seconds before she scoffed and swatted at his arm. 

“Did you think I would feel more at peace with you telling me that?” Of course, on her lips a small smile formed as she spoke and broke herself away from Clear continuing on her careful journey towards her own district. 

“Bring him for dinner when he feels up for it. I’d like to have our family together sometimes.” 

“Yes!” Clear spoke out, before he moved back to his home and the other waiting inside for him. Moving up the stairs, he poked his head in and true to her word Sei was nestled in a nest of blankets, his eyes shut and face relaxed. 

Clear watched him for a second before he moved to the chair he customarily took up when the other was resting. Turning towards the window he picked up a slender glass vase as he reached into his pocket and pulled the rose out. Placing it in the vase, he placed it where Sei could see it upon waking up. Taking a deep breath afterward, he reached up and pulled off the gas mask from his face placing it down beside the chair. 

It didn’t feel like any time had passed at all. Even though he had his eyes closed for a while, it felt like a long blink instead of actual rest. It wasn’t until he felt a gentle tug at a strand of his hair, that his eyes opened once again and he was face to face with a now awake Sei. Taking in a deep breath, Clear mustered up a small smile for the other as he tried not to shy away from the attention. 

Sei leaned forward pressing a kiss to the right corner of his mouth, leaning back after a second. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Sei-san.” Clear felt a flush start from his collar bone and slowly travel up to the top of his head. The only indication that Sei had even seen it was when the other’s lips quirked up a little more than usual. 

“Thank you for the rose, you’re sweet.” 

Clear rubbed at the side of his neck as he stood up and shuffled awkwardly for a second, “I’ll go cook breakfast.” 

Without staying to listen to the other, Clear quickly hopped down the steps and into the kitchen. Moving around, Clear took deep gulping breaths of air to try and clear his head and calm down. Finding some bread he prepared that first before he started to work on eggs and bacon. 

An awkward silence filled the air, causing it to feel a lot more stuffy inside than normal. Clear stared down at the pan as he cracked an egg and watched the clear part turn a nice shade of white. 

A cough from the window caught his attention making Clear snap his eyes to the small intruder at his half opened window. Beni sat on the windowsill watching him cook as he stretched his small wings. “That looks good, but I bet Koujaku’s is still better.” 

“Beni-san! What are you doing here?” Clear stared at him. 

“Idiot! Keep your voice down and watch the eggs or they’ll burn!” Beni whisper yelled as he flapped a wing towards Clear. Clear bit his lower lip, his eyes going right back to the egg in the pan. Flipping the egg, he chanced another look up at the small red bird. 

Beni settled himself back down, as he turned away to grab a plate to place the egg on. Reaching for another, Clear cracked the shell and watched as the inside of the egg fell into the pan. Clearing his throat, Beni stretched his other wing out as he motioned to Clear once more, “Koujaku said for you to come to his home tonight with your date. Everything will be set up around six.” 

“Six? That’s so long from now!” Clear protested as he again turned his attention away from the bird and back to the stove. The egg was already almost cooked? Why was it cooking so fast? Clear sighed gently as he poked at the egg with the fork and Beni scoffed. 

“Six is a good time for dinner and after activities if things go well.” Bei answered as he quieted down. 

_**If.**_

That word sent a shiver down Clear’s spine as he shook his head, “Okay, okay. I see.” 

“I’ll head back then so that Aoba doesn’t get suspicious. See you later.” Beni turned his small body, and waddled to the edge of the windowsill pausing to look at Clear. Clear stared at him as the bird nodded once more. 

“You look very nice without the mask on. If you wear it to dinner I’ll tell Koujaku to complain.” 

With that Beni was gone. 

Soft steps rang out down the stairway as Sei slowly descended the stairs. A small smile was on his lips as he finally made it off the steps without stopping. Raising his eyebrows, Clear turned his attention towards Sei, “How are you feeling?” 

“Better. Tae gave me some medicine and it’s working.” 

Clear smiled, “That’s great!” 

Sei moved to sit down at the table as he turned to watch Clear. Clear couldn’t help but feel that same heat move up back into his neck and then up his face once more. Quickly he turned away to stare into the pan. As soon as he looked down, the smell of burnt bacon wafted up and slapped him across the nose. “Ah! It burnt.” 

Sighing, he pulled the pan off the stove and scraped off the burnt crispy remains of their bacon. Opening the fridge, he pulled out a few more slices, plopping them down into the pan. The intense sizzling sounded out at once as Clear focused on the food this time. 

Behind him, he heard Sei chuckle gently, the sound causing his lower abdomen quiver just a little bit. 

Eventually through the thick awkwardness that seemed to settle on the room Clear was able to plate the food, set the table, and clear up the dishes, and put the food on the table. Sei quietly served himself and Clear sat down, looking at the top of the table as he nibbled on a piece of buttery toast. 

“Clear? Are you okay?” Clear jumped at the gentleness of the other’s voice as he looked up and noticed that Sei was staring at him, lips turned down into a small frown. He had seen that look before.

“Yes! I’m just a little nervous about today.” 

Sei tipped his head to the side, “Why? Valentine’s Day isn’t something that needs to be different for us.” 

“Oh! No, I didn’t mean-” Clear paused and took a deep breath. 

He was always like this, if he thought too much or became too energetic then it was hard for people to follow along. With Sei still trying to recover he probably didn’t need to do anything that might work against the other getting better. 

Taking a moment to hold the breath, he let it out slowly. “Sei-san, I think we should have a talk.” 

Sei paused mid bite, bringing his fork down to the plate. “Clear?” 

Clear paused again, trying to calm himself down as he looked at the other, “I want to thank you for what you did for me yesterday. To be told that I am normal gave me great happiness. The rose was a thank you for that.” 

Sei nodded and looked down at his plate his fingers relaxing their grip on his fork, Clear felt a tightness in his chest. 

“Ever since I brought you here I’ve been happy to watch you get stronger and stronger. I’ve watched you come back from being ready to die, to trying to get better so you can live with all of us. I don’t know what all Toue did to you, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to give me anything.” Clear continued to ramble, his own eye wandering down towards the chipped plate in front of him and the fork spearing an egg. 

“I guess, I just want you to know that I want you to experience all sorts of things, and the memories we have made here are some of my favorites. So thank you Sei-san for coming into my life.” 

If the silence hadn’t been awkward before, now it was painfully so. 

After a few minutes of silence, Clear looked up towards Sei. Who sat there, staring at him, lips parted and eyes focused in on him. Clear couldn’t help but look back down again as he sheepishly picked up his fork and took a bite out of his egg. 

One second, he was finishing up his breakfast and then it was like a damn broke. Sei was suddenly in his space, gently taking away his fork and setting it on the table. Before he could process what the other was doing, lips pressed against his and hands brushed down his shoulders, elbows, over his wrists. His hands were pinned down against the tabletop as Sei leaned back licking his lower lip from his position on Clear’s lap. 

The heat that he had been unsuccessful in willing away from his forehead, cheeks, neck and down his chest was a thousand times worse now. It felt as if the sun had left it’s place and had decided to take residence inside of his body. 

“Clear. You’re perfect.” Sei leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Clear’s jaw. 

“Ehhh? Sei-san! What are you-” 

Before Clear had a chance to ask anything, Sei quieted him with another kiss. This one however was a little different than the ones before it. Sei leaned forward, his tongue tracing over his lower lip. Clear felt his body slowly relax, his fingers smoothing over the table, arms turning as he brushed his fingers over Sei’s. It was only after several more seconds before Clear pulled back. 

Sei’s cheeks were flushed, which really stood out on his pale cheeks. There was a spark of ferocity that normally didn’t exist. Clear felt a jolt run down his back into his lower body, even as the other leaned down pressing his forehead against the juncture between Clear’s shoulder and neck. 

“Please don’t feel like you’re taking my choices or forcing me into something. Never think that.” Sei murmured as he leaned back slightly against the table.

“But I want you to have a choice Sei-san, and you haven’t been able to be outside of here at all.” Clear murmured turning his face against the other’s temple. Sei quietly wrapped his arms around Clear’s torso brushing his hands up under his large coat. 

“I have a choice. This is my choice.” Sei murmured, refusing to look up and move for the time being. Clear leaned back in his chair, head tipping back as he looked up at the ceiling. 

“Okay, I understand.” Clear let one of his hand brush down the nape of Sei’s neck, trailing down his spine coming to rest on the dark haired man’s lower back. For a while they just sat there in silence in the kitchen. 

“You know I didn’t think Sei-san was like Master even being his twin, but you can be really firm.” Clear smiled as he pressed his hand a little firmer against Sei’s lower back. 

Sei blinked and leaned back, “You think so?” 

“Mhmm!” Clear affirmed as he looked at the other with a small smile. 

Sei shook his head and braced his hands on Clear’s shoulders as he leaned forward sitting to make himself appear a little taller than Clear. Looking down at him, Sei brushed his pointer finger over Clear’s jaw. “Now, I have something to ask you.” 

Being focused on, Clear squirmed uncomfortably on the chair, hearing a small creak as he moved. Sei looked down and then back up with a small triumphant grin, which in turn made Clear let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding. “Yes?”

“I want to know if you’ve decided that I’m your choice too? I don’t want to force you to choose me if there is someone else.” Clear stared at him, shifting once more before his other hand joined the first around Sei. 

Picking him up, Clear stood up carefully shifting Sei around. Sei gripped onto his shoulders a little bit harder as Clear proceeded up the stairs. How many times had they just done this one action? There was a thrum in the air that he could feel, and a small shiver in Sei as he wrapped his legs around Clear’s waist.

As soon as they had cleared the stairs, Clear moved towards the bed sitting himself down at the foot of it. Sei glanced up at Clear as he settled back into his lap, hands stock still on his shoulders as he looked up at him. 

“After I found you and we talked for the first time I had already chosen you, Sei-chan.” 

Sei smiled and leaned forward pressing his lips to Clears. Pulling back slowly he stroked his fingertips over Clear’s lips as the taller man shyly squirmed a little more back onto the bed. “I want you to take charge. Sei-san should have control.” 

With those words something in Sei’s eyes sharpened as he heard Clear speak. When the other gave himself over, Clear watched Sei sit up a little straighter and grab at his yellow scarf. Unwinding it from around his neck, Sei tossed it onto the chair near the bed, his hands brushing over his chest. “Is that what you want Clear?” 

“Yes.” Clear murmured as he leaned back onto his hand for support as Sei’s fingers brushed under the fabric of his coat again slowly pushing it down his arms. For as slow and calm Sei was working there was a slight tremor ever so often as he pressed and pushed the coat almost all the way down Clear’s arms. 

Even though he was a machine, Clear felt a heat stir into the pit of his stomach as he sat up pulling off the jacket completely. Sei smiled as his fingers brushed down his chest and slowly towards where a missing button on the button up showed off a strip of pale skin. Jumping slightly at the cool touch of Sei’s hand, Clear shivered and shifted causing a soft noise to be drawn out from the other. 

Sei’s fingers brushed over his stomach, splaying over his belly button as he leaned forward brushing his lips over Clear’s jaw and down his neck. Resting back on his forearms, he tipped his head to the side enjoying the attention Sei was paying him. Each and every caress sent slow shocks down his spine making him tingle as he shifted his body against Sei’s making the other pause in his touches. 

Plucking at the buttons of his shirt, Sei nudged the shirt open as he slid down Clear’s body, lips trailing down his chest. Feeling a sharp nip at his collarbone, Clear shuddered and watched with parted lips as Sei moved lower and lower. “Sei..haa...Sei-san…” 

Pausing to look back up at Clear, Sei smiled and leaned down pressing a kiss onto Clear’s nipple as his hands busied themselves with divesting the other of his belt. Clear jumped at the kiss as he bit down on his lip, tipping his head back. His body had started a slow throb as he shifted around. 

The attention was starting to do it’s job, that was for certain, and Clear couldn’t help the pants that left his slightly parted lips. “Sei-san…” 

Sei stopped for a moment as he pressed a small kiss to Clear’s stomach. Clear couldn’t help but reach out brushing his fingers over Sei’s cheek as he sat up and brushed the pad of his thumb over the corner of Sei’s lips. The other parted his lips and sucked on the tip of his finger. 

“How are you feeling?” Clear heard his own voice and scarcely recognized the gravelly quality that had saturated it. Sei smiled and placed another kiss to Clear’s stomach before he pulled the belt slowly out of the belt loops.

Left in only his pants, Clear couldn’t help but squirm as Sei’s fingers popped open the button on his pants unzipping them to relieve the pressure built underneath the restrictive fabric. A warmth brushed down the middle of his stomach as Sei moved slowly lower, trailing his tongue down Clear’s abdomen as he moved. 

Each and every sensation was amplified times one thousand as his tongue continued to trail a stripe of warmth leaving the skin cool and wet afterwards. Sei grinned slightly as he leaned back up and blew down the trail he had created with his saliva. A gasp cut out from his throat as his hips bucked upward slowly. 

“Easy.” Sei soothed him as he leaned forward and brushed his lips over his clothed erection.   
The sensation was more than pleasant, it was as if there was liquid fire dancing up and down his spine coiling tighter and tighter the longer Sei continued to touch him. As Sei pushed Clear’s pants down his hips, Clear slowly pulled off his gloves tossing them off to the side. He’d probably regret not putting them where he could find them, but now those thoughts were banished by each and every kiss, lick and nuzzle as Sei worked lower and lower. 

Burying his hand in Sei’s hair, Clear lifted his hips as his pants were worked down his torso to his legs allowing his erection to spring free. His whole body tensed and throbbed as he let his eyes slide shut. As sudden as the gentle touches began, they stopped. 

“Clear. Look at me, keep your eyes open.” Sei’s voice was strained, but as the other’s hand wrapped around the base of his cock, Clears eyes shot open. The sight that greeted his eyes was definitely something that should have short circuited his brain and broken him. Between his open thighs was Sei, hand squeezing around the base of his cock, lips pressed to the tip. 

Clear felt his body tremble as his hips bucked up into the pleasant friction of Sei’s palm. “S-Sei-san!” 

Sei’s other hand rested on his pelvis to prevent him from thrusting again as he smiled up at him. It was as if this was the most natural thing in the world for them to be doing. Even as that thought washed over him, it was chased away by the warmth of Sei’s mouth on his member. The other brushed his tongue over the tip, working along side the underside of his shaft. 

Clear cried out as he lifted his hand to his mouth biting down on the embarrassing noises flooding out past his lips as he shifted his hips. Sei however pressed his palm flat and kept his hips from thrusting too far as he pulled himself back for a second. “If you’re a good boy I’ll show you something nice.” 

Making a soft strangled sound at the back of his throat, Clear let his hand drop from the dark hair of the other as Sei continued to watch him. His lips parted once more, but this time Sei’s eyes stayed focused on him as he took Clear’s erection into his mouth. Bobbing his head slowly at first, Sei took his time as he wrung each new twitch, shiver, and sound out of Clear. His hand at the base of his cock slowly stroking up slowly to give over even more sensations to the man lying back on the bed. 

Biting at his lip Clear tried to keep his eyes open, his breathing coming in short gasps as his chest started to heave. The headiness of the pleasure was starting to make it harder and harder for him to keep himself still. His hips shifted side to side on the cool sheets of the bed beneath him as Sei continued to work himself over the others cock. However, it was the look in Sei’s eyes, the utter adoration that pushed deeper and deeper into Clear as his mouth continued to move. 

“Sei! AH!” Clear couldn’t control himself as his hips brushed up even against the hand that tried to hold them back. His body trembled as hips twitched up slightly, once, twice, three times, and once more as he felt himself thrown over the edge of bliss as he felt the heat constrict and swallow as he came. 

Lying back on the bed boneless, Clear shuddered using the back of his arm to cover his eyes from view as he gasped trying to take deep breaths of air. Sei slowly stood and moved towards the chair plopping into it for a moment as he brushed the back of his hand over his lips. Both sat in silence neither one wanting to break the comfortable respite between them.

\----

_”Do you have something you’ve been up to lately Clear?”_

_Clear looked up from the desk towards Aoba. He had just chased the kids out again and had been cleaning up another mess they had made. While he had done that, Clear had stolen his seat, but had been uncharacteristically quiet._

_Shifting in his chair, Clear kicked his feet onto the desk, “Eh? Are you worried about me Master? How sweet!”_

_A scowl flashed over Aoba’s features as he rolled his eyes and moved over to the desk. Pushing Clear’s feet off the desktop, Aoba leaned against the side of his work area. Clear sat back up, whining as the other made him sit properly in the chair, “Masssssterrrr!”_

_“I’m serious. You aren’t getting into any trouble are you?” Aoba pressed further._

_Clear shook his head vehemently as the other stared at him, “Do you distrust me that much Master? After all Master is Master and I wouldn’t do anything if I thought it would hurt you.”_

_Aoba waved his hand in the air with a sigh, “I got it. I got it. I won’t ask again. Just be careful if you are up to something. We’re friends after all and I worry.”_

_Clear couldn’t help but smile behind the mask._

_“Yes Master!”_

_Even though the other had recovered well from the breakdown of the Oval Tower, ever since that day there had been someone else on his mind. That certain someone also is what made him stand up and moved past Aoba towards the door. “I’ll be going then! I’ll see you again soon Master!”_

\----  
Clear shifted quietly back and forth as he waited downstairs for Sei. Looking down at the floor as he listened to the thud, thud, thud of the other coming down the stairs he waited until he felt a gentle hand touched his arm. 

“Clear? Are you ready to go?” Looking towards his black haired lover, Clear smiled gently as he nodded. Sei had nearly fallen over earlier, so they had spent the rest of the afternoon resting. He had almost decided to call of his plans for them this evening, but when he had told Sei they would be going to dinner the other had insisted he would feel better after a nap. 

The afternoon had gone by in a flash after that. 

Moving towards the door, Clear smiled gently towards Sei taking his hand in his own. “If you feel up to it sometime Tae-san said we should go over for dinner.” 

Sei hummed in silent agreement to the other as they took a slow walk down the street. 

“Where is this restaurant you had reservations at again?” Sei asked quietly as they moved slowly past the districts. Sei’s eyes flicked to and fro as he took in the sights around him. Clear couldn’t help but smile as he led the other further and further away from their home and deeper and deeper into a bigger world that had been ready to meet Sei. 

“It’s just down this street here.” After several moments of walking Sei’s complexion had paled, so it was good Koujaku lived half the distance that Tae-san did. 

As they turned down the block, Sei let Clear lead him towards a shoji door as Clear knocked gently on it. Sei turned to look up at him, his cheeks flushing slightly as he heard footsteps within coming closer and closer. 

“Clear?” Sei’s had gripped his a little harder as the door slid open and there stood Koujaku.

“You must be Sei, you really do look like Aoba! The resemblance is amazing! Come in! Come in!” Koujaku ushered for them to come inside. 

Clear turned to look at Sei as he smiled and leaned forward pressing a kiss to his temple, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sei-san.” 

With that he tugged Sei inside and one step closer to his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day Gift Exchange. When I got this pairing a lot of questions popped up, so to do it justice I felt like there needed to be a bit more plot than I am used to writing. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it!


End file.
